


Act 1

by 4corsets2horses



Series: The Little Merman [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Because I can, F/M, Fish People, Fluff, M/M, Singing, aaron is a dog?, actual fish, alex is mute at one point, but then he isnt yaayy, for like real im writing in the singing, im working off a script and a movie and songs for this please pray, john is pining for alex, lets dive into those fathoms below yo, more tags later??, not me, slow burn kind of, thomas is probably ooc, who care, why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4corsets2horses/pseuds/4corsets2horses
Summary: The Jamilton AU no one asked for but kind of wanted.Follow Alex and Thomas on their journey to love, with such obstacles as: Sea King George, Evil Sea Witch George, two uncomfortably close mereels, a man who just wants a break, a crab who also wants a break, a merman who wishes it was him, and also a mute party member!With music included w o w!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm letting you determine who's who in this, good luck.  
> Basically every main person is a merperson, plus the extra merpeople, and then just normal fish.  
> Well what about Flounder and Sebastian?  
> Just you wait kids, just you wait.  
> I love this AU a lot and I hope I do it justice, please enjoy. (And also listen to the Broadway soundtrack)

Alexander knew he should be at rehearsal. Knew he should be preparing for the concert that Hercules was conducting later that day. But he wasn’t, he was making a mad dash to the surface of the water instead. He didn’t care about singing today. All he wanted to do was crash above the ocean and see the sky and the trees and the clouds instead. He wanted to forget his responsibilities, no matter how high they loomed over him. He giggled to himself as he cut through the water and settled on the surface. The wind cooled his face and he beamed, looking around in awe. The surface never ceased to astound, it was like he belonged there. If only he wasn’t confined to the ocean, there was so much in the world he could do.

“Steady as she goes!,” Alex whipped around at the sound of the distant voice, eyes widening in shock as hulking object came into view, rocking on the waves.

“A ship!” he said to himself, staring until it he could make out figures moving and shouting without ,having to squint, “A whole ship!” He laughed as he repeated it to himself, diving back into the water to avoid being caught.

 

Thomas stood at the head of his ship, hands on the spokes of the wheel. He was at peace at sea, squinting into the distance and the salty air whipping around his mane of curls. He looked over as his pilot came back, easily resuming position over steering.

_“I’ll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue,”_ he looked over at Thomas, and Thomas couldn’t help but laugh. The sailors sure did love to sing, and he always sat back and listened. It was just another perk to being at sea; the boisterous voices being carried off in the wind without a care.

_“An’ it’s hey to the starboard, heave ho!”_ the sailors on deck picked up on the song, work going completely uninterrupted.

_“Brave sailor beware ‘case a a big ‘uns a brewin,”_ Thomas raised his eyebrow at the pilot, turning his head away when he heard a soft shout of “Prince Thomas!”

“Up here!” he yelled back, watching his close friend and guardian James waddle across the deck towards the stairs leading to him.

_“Mysterious fathoms below! Fathoms below, below!! From when wayward westerlies blow where Washington's King and his merpeople sing in mysterious fathoms below!”_

“Ha! Isn’t this just perfect Jemmy? Out on the open sea! Surrounded by nothing but water and-”

“Yes, yes. It is simply-,” the prince laughed as he watched his friend bend over the ship railing, cheeks green, “-delightful…” 

He rolled his eyes and grabbed James’ shoulders, pulling him upright in quick succession, _“The salt on your skin and the wind in your hair and the waves as they ebb and they flow! We’re miles from the shore, and guess what? I don’t care!”_

_“As for me I’m about to...heave ho!,”_ Jemmy shoved him away, leaning over the railing again and Thomas bounced away.

He heard the pilot laugh out “Toe the line!” and he hit the deck and rolled his eyes. James had never been good at sea, he had no idea why he tagged along.

_“I’ll sing you a song of the King of the sea an’ it’s hey to the starboard, heave ho! The ruler of all of the oceans is he in mysterious fathoms below!”_

“King of the sea? Nonsense! Nothing but a nautical superstition!,” his friend had always refused to believe in merpeople, and even when terribly sick he managed to speak up.

“Oh live a little Jemmy!,” Thomas hopped up onto a railing, grabbing a rope as he joined in with the sailors.

_“The King of the ocean get angry an’ when he gets angry beware!”_

“I’m not going to believe in some fictional ocean deity,” James stood upright again, clutching the railing and his stomach.

“But sailors know best, my dear Jemmy,” Thomas smirked, still standing on his railing.

_“We’re tellin’ ya lad, when King Washington is mad how the waves’ll buck, rock to and fro,”_ the pilot’s voice picked up over the sailors again as the song came to a close, _“Hold on, good luck, as down you go!”_

The prince laughed, hopping off his perch and weaving through sailors to get to James, “Fun tales they weave, don’t you think?”

“Fairy tales, meant to scare kids. That is what I think,” he crossed his arms and glared, and Thomas sighed.

“Has anyone ever told you that yo-” Thomas’ head whipped to look over the sea, eyes narrowed. He could have sworn he heard a melodic something cascade over the waves, “What is that? Jemmy do you hear something?,” James only shrugged, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Thomas...enough with these fantastical dreams to just run away and live at sea! You have to return home. Return to the castle and honor your father’s dying wish to take up his crown!”

“And...if I don’t want his crown?”

“You’d forsake his kingdom?,” James scoffed, “All his treasure? His glory?”

“Why not?,” Thomas laughed at James’ expression, “Who needs treasures? Who needs silver chalices?,” he picked one up and tossed it between his hands, “We drink straight from the bottle out here. Don’t we?,” the sailors yelled in agreement and Thomas gave James a smug look after tossing the cup behind him.

“We don’t need silly candelabras, not when the sun and moon light and lead us along our path. And hell! This-” Thomas grabbed a fork and waved it in his friend’s face. “-I don’t need this! I have hands! You have hands! All we need are hands and we’re fine a dandy!,” he tossed it over his soldier again, flinching when he heard it splash instead of land somewhere.

“You are a prince Thomas! Not some common and low life sail-”

“They are anything but common and low life! They are free to live James! Free to do as they please, only answering to the sea,” he looked over at the water and sighed, “I would give anything to be a sailor over a prince any day…,” and then he heard it again, the melodic notes rolling off the waves and presenting themselves to him “There it is again James! It’s like the fathoms below are...calling to me?,” Thomas looked back to James, who just sighed and shook his head.

“We should return to shore, your Majesty,” his eyes slid up to the pilot, hands still on his wheel.

“He’s right you know, we really should,” James readily agreed, looking ready to return to and never leave land again. He glanced between the two men, then at all the sailor and guffawed.

“Last I checked I’m captain, and I command we follow that voice! Even if we have to go to the ends of Earth!”

“Those also don’t exist, Tho-” “AYE AYE CAPTAIN!”

James whipped around to glare at the man at the steering wheel, and the man smirked right back at him.

“Boys, how bout we continue that song?”

“Please don-,” the sailors quickly drowned out Thomas’ friend, on a mission to just quiet him.

_“There’s merepeople out there in the bottomless blue, an’ it’s hey to the starboard, heave ho! Watch out for ‘em, or you’ll go to your ruin! Mysterious fathoms below!!”_

Alexander cut through the surface again, watching the ship disappear into the horizon with awe still written on his face, and then he saw something glint in the sunlight and dived to grab it. With his hand on it he surfaced again, smiling as he held it up and it caught the sun’s rays.

**Author's Note:**

> s c r e a m s  
> Follow me!!!! ([the-gay-rosario](http://the-gay-rosario.tumblr.com))  
> Kudos and Comments are a blessing  
> (the musical is legit based on ariel's voice i had a need to write in the singing)


End file.
